U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,967 discloses a fin arrangement for projectiles. The projectiles detailed in this invention are those which are fired into the air with an explosive charge, and utilize folding fins designed to withstand said charge. The fins fold out from the projectile, rather than extend straight out as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,281 discloses elastic folding control surfaces for aerodynes. As in the previous reference, the aerodynes described are those designed to be fired into the air, and employ folding control surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,645 discloses foldout fins forming stable flight for a nonspinning projectile. As in the previous two references, the fins fold out from the body of the projectile by means of gas pressure from the firing charge. This projectile is also designed to be fired into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,370 discloses an aerodynamically stabilized projectile system for use against self-propelled objects. This projectile is designed to be fired into water from the air, and employs means to avoid course deviation resulting from air/water interface. It is not self-propelled, nor does it employ fins (folding or otherwise) for stabilization.